A Fast-Flyer's Biography
by fastflyervidia
Summary: This story is about Vidia's life, from her Arrival Day to her daily life. The story will also include how she became the jealous but good-hearted fairy we know today... Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Vidia's backstory, from her Arrival Day to her daily life… Hope you'll like it :) **

**Disclaimer: Disney Fairies and its associated characters, as well as the contents are owned by the Walt Disney Company. This fanfiction has been written only for fan entertainment, and is not intended for monetary gain. **

On a crisp autumn night, a little girl laughed for the first time. A powerful wind carried the laugh through London; and it soon reached the most shining and magical star there is: the Second Star from the right. This star was the gate to the world's most marvelous place, called Neverland. Deep within Neverland was Pixie Hollow, undeniably even more magical than Neverland itself. It was the home of the fairies. The laugh reached the Pixie Dust Tree, helped by the strong winds of the fast-flying fairies. Every fairy and sparrow-man had gathered to welcome this new Arrival. Terence, a dust-keeper, gently poured some Pixie Dust on the dandelion fluff which was carrying the laugh; in order to turn it into the new fairy or sparrow-man. As always, the power of the Pixie Dust worked: the dandelion fluff turned soon enough into a beautiful fairy. This fairy had long dark-colored, almost plum colored hair, a gentle face and big, deep grey eyes. Despite the confusion in the young fairy's eyes, there was also a hint of sassy in her look. The whole crowd began to greet this new fairy.

"Hello", she answered. Although she almost whispered it, everybody heard her.

At this moment, a bright light blinded the fairy; it was Queen Clarion, the ruler of Pixie Hollow, also considered as the mother of all the fairies.

"Born in laughter, clothed in cheer; happiness has brought you here! Welcome to Pixie Hollow", said Queen Clarion in her crystal clear voice, "I trust you found your way all right"

"I-I don't remember, but I think so…" answered the young one. Queen Clarion gently laughed and flew beside the fairy.

"Now let's see about those wings" she said. She slowly straightened the fairy's wings, which were much bigger than usual fairy wings.

It was now time for the new Arrival to take her first flight. Grabbing Queen Clarion's hand, she had no problem to take off. Everyone was surprised by how easy and quick she had learned to fly. "This new fairy", thought the Queen, "Is certainly one rare talent…" Waving her hand, she made appear toadstools, on which all the talent guilds put one object representing their talent. Without hesitation, the young girl walked towards a whirlwind and lightly touched it. The whirlwind stared to glow brighter and brighter, until it actually blinded everyone. The crowd started clapping their new fast-flyer.

"Come forward fast-flying fairies and welcome the newest member of your talent guild… Vidia" said joyfully Queen Clarion. She then disappeared as the other fairies went back to work, leaving Vidia alone with the other fast-flyers.

**To be continued…**

**I know this chapter was short, but it's an introduction to the story. The other chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you think about it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2nd chapter is up, please enjoy and review :)**

"_Come forward fast-flying fairies and welcome the newest member of your talent guild… Vidia" said joyfully Queen Clarion. She then disappeared as the other fairies went back to work, leaving Vidia alone with the other fast-flyers._

The first fast-flyer to introduce himself was Elwood, a very energetic sparrow-man. "Welcome to Pixie Hollow, Vidia, I'm Elwood, nice to meet you! We're glad to have you in our guild!" he babbled quickly. Elwood was known to talk very fast; sometimes even himself couldn't keep up with his words. Vidia seemed a bit surprised by this unusual welcome, but she didn't show it.

"Thank you Elwood", she said in a soft voice, "Nice to meet you too!"

Thankfully, the other fast-flyers like Zephyr, Tizzywing, Jessica and Oscar introduced themselves properly: with enthusiasm but with less energy than Elwood. Zephyr had the responsibility to show Vidia around.

"Even though I haven't fully visited Pixie Hollow, it looks like a marvelous place", remarked Vidia

"It is a marvelous place indeed", answered Zephyr, "It fits for a true rare talent like you"

Vidia blushed slightly at her words. "Are they any other rare talents?" she asked

"No…" answered Zephyr. She took several seconds to think about the question. "In fact, there is one more rare talent; which is Queen Clarion herself"

"So I'm as talented as the Queen", thought Vidia, "Hmm… Interesting"

She was secretly thrilled to learn that; but she kept her satisfaction deep inside of her and didn't let it show. The two girls began flying towards Spring Time Square; where the garden fairies had gathered to bloom some flowers; in order to get ready for spring time.

"So, this is the Spring Time Square; it's where we gather the supplies we'll bring to the Mainland in spring time" explained Zephyr

"What is the Mainland?" asked Vidia

"It's where the humans live, Vidia", she answered, "You can even see this mysterious world; it's the Second Star from the Right. We go there four times a year to bring the seasons"

They continued to visit Pixie Hollow. Soon enough, Zephyr was exhausted trying to keep up with Vidia.

"Vidia!" she yelled, "Please slow down a bit, I can't keep up!"

Vidia looked confused. "I thought that flying fast was my talent" she said.

"It _is_ your talent" said Zephyr, "But right now you're flying _way too fast_"

"Is it because I'm a rare talent?" whispered Vidia

"I think so…" answered her guide

After finishing the tour, the two fast-flyers went to the Arrival Area.

"Do you want me to show your house?" asked Zephyr

"Sure! Where it is?" asked joyfully Vidia

"All the fast-flyers live as a community near the Autumn Forest, where we can easily practice our fast-flying skills"

Vidia furrowed her brow when she heard the answer.

"Is something the matter?" asked Zephyr when she saw the look on her fellow fast-flyer's face.

"I-I just think that I'm a bit a loner; I won't enjoy living as a community" confessed Vidia

"But we all do have spare houses, of course" add Zephyr

"It doesn't matter; I just don't like being with a group of persons the whole day long… Can't I live somewhere else?"

"Well, there are other empty houses… What kind of house do you like?" Zephyr asked

"I want the house to be large, so I can feel like I'm free; like I'm flying"

"If you want a large house, then the Sour Plum Tree is made for you!" smiled Zephyr. Taking Vidia by the arm, she guided her towards her new home. The Sour Plum Tree was indeed very big, and it had on its branches some dark purple plums; which made Vidia feel immediately like she was at home, purple being her favorite color.

"I just love it!" said happily Vidia

"And it's not far from the Autumn Forest, so you can practice there and return home in no time!" said Zephyr, "You can buy new furniture, decoration and clothes at Augustus' shop; it's on the right corner of the Pixie Dust Tree. See you tomorrow at eight o' clock, I'll help you practice a bit" she added before taking off; leaving Vidia alone in her home.

Not wanting to lose time, Vidia zoomed to Augustus' shop. Augustus greeted her with a big smile.

"Hello, you must be Vidia", he said, "I'm Augustus, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Augustus" smile sweetly Vidia

"You came to buy new clothes, didn't you?" asked Augustus

"Yes, but I also came to buy some furniture to my house" she answered. Augustus seemed a bit surprised: "I thought that every house in the Autumn Forest were furnished…" he said

"My house would have been furnished too if I lived in the Autumn Forest, but I chose to live in the Sour Plum Tree" explained Vidia. Augustus stared at her, this time looking even more surprised.

"I don't like living in a community" said Vidia, hoping that Augustus would understand her.

"Alright then, it's your choice after all" he finally said, regaining his usual smile.

"So, what do you want to buy?" he asked

"I'd like to buy a bed, a couch, a kitchen table, some chairs, a dresser, some food… I mean, all the things I need to live comfortably in my new house; and some clothes"

Guided by Augustus, Vidia chose carefully one by one her furniture; almost all the things she bought were purple. It was now the time to choose her clothes.

"We have some very fashionable dresses and skirts" said Augustus, showing his customer his hand-made clothes.

"I don't think that it would be very easy to fly fast with dresses or skirts", mumbled Vidia, "Are you selling any fabric?"

"Yes, I can get you some purple fabric" he answered

"Can I also buy some dark-purple feathers?" she added

"Of course" Augustus smiled at the newest fairy of Pixie Hollow. He then helped Vidia to carry all her furniture to the Sour Plum Tree; eventually also helping her to place the heavier objects like the bed or the couch wherever she wanted.

"Thank you, Augustus" Vidia smiled warmly, "You've been a big help"

"You're welcome; it is my duty to help my customers, especially the new Arrivals" he said, before going back to the shop.

The house settled, Vidia allowed herself to take some rest, falling asleep on her cozy bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The 3rd chapter is up; please tell me what you think about it :) Thank you all for reading my story ;)**

Vidia woke up the next morning at seven o' clock. Staring at the ceiling above her, she daydreamed for a little while. She still couldn't believe that she was in a wonderful place like Pixie Hollow; and even more important, she knew that she would be a big help to the other fast-flyers; she talent being very powerful. Vidia didn't want to be late at her first fast-flying training, so she got up and started to prepare herself for the day. As she got up, she realized that she still had on her arrival clothes. "I just can't go to work like that" she thought. Opening her dresser, she took the dark purple fabric that Augustus had sold her the previous day; as well as the matching feathers and her scissors. Vidia closed her eyes and tried to make up in her mind the perfect outfit. Once she thought about her future outfit, she took the scissors and began cutting the fabric; her hands weren't even shaking while doing it, it seemed as though as she was meant to design and make clothes. After half an hour, the outfit was ready to be worn. Vidia had sewed a beautiful tunic ornamented with purple feathers and matching leggings; which also had feathers on one side of each leg. It was elegant, sleek and perfect for flying: the feathers would help her to gain an extra speed in the air. Vidia got dressed and added the two final touches: she wore the purple ballerina shoes she bought and tied her long purplish hair in a high ponytail. Glancing in the mirror, Vidia was quite proud of herself. "And I'm not even a sewing-talent fairy" she thought, she eyes filled with glee. After eating a pumpernickel muffin and drinking mouse milk for breakfast; Vidia was finally ready to leave her house. She reached the Autumn Forest in no time; in fact she was there before her fellow fast-flyers went out from their houses.

"I see you've come earlier than expected" said a voiced behind her. Vidia turned around to see Zephyr smiling at her.

"Are you ready for your first fast-flying training?" Zephyr asked her

"As ready as can be" answered Vidia, trying to sound confident

"Then let's get started" said Zephyr, "Fast-flyers, come forward!" she shouted. At least fifteen fairies and sparrow-men landed next to Zephyr; big smiles on their face. Vidia felt comforted as she saw them smile.

"Vidia, you need to know that we fast-flyers are a very important factor to the changing of the seasons", began Zephyr, "We make breezes in the summer, blow down leaves in the fall, we change the air currents. In Pixie Hollow, our winds bring the new Arrival to the Arrival Area; we do also gather pollen, etcetera. As you can see, we're pretty useful"

"Elwood will now teach you how to make tornadoes; it'll help you learn to control your strong powers" she continued. Elwood's eyes lit up with joy and excitement as he heard Zephyr's words.

"You-you want me to teach Vidia how to control her talent?" he babbled joyfully

Zephyr nodded in agreement.

"I just can't wait to start!" Elwood cried out, "It's such an honor to teach something to the most talented fast-flyer in Pixie Hollow" he said, grabbing Vidia's hand.

"Good luck, you're going to be a bit tired" Zephyr told her with a wink; as Elwood dragged poor Vidia behind him.

"Believe me, Vidia; we will have a lot of fun making tornadoes" said Elwood as they flew towards Needlepoint Meadow.

"I'm sure it'll be indeed fun" said Vidia, "At least it sounds fun" she added.

"Why are we going to Needlepoint Meadow?" she asked

"Nobody is working there because of the sprinting thistles" he answered, "So if you accidentally lose control of the wind, it wouldn't make any damages"

They found an area that was apparently free of the dangerous weeds and began training.

"First of all" said Elwood, now looking way more serious, "You need to fly very fast to control air currents. Once you have reached a certain speed, you must spin on yourself; it will allow you to draw circles with the wind; creating a tornado. The more you spin on yourself, the bigger the tornado will be. But be careful, never slow down while spinning on yourself; or you will lose control of the air currents. I'll show you an example" he said, bringing his explanation to an end. Being used to make tornadoes, he made one within a few seconds.

"Once you've made a tornado, you can control it with simple hand movements" he said, "Now it's you turn to try" Elwood smiled at Vidia.

"I can do it… I'm the most talented fast-flyer… I won't fail" she thought as she began to fly faster. It was an amazing moment for her: a pure feeling of freedom seized her; a crisp breeze made her shiver every time she sped up; her body seemed lighter and more graceful as she carefully spun on herself… It felt as though as she was literally _taming_ the air currents.

"This is where I belong" Vidia told to herself as she finished making the tornado.

When she landed back next to Elwood, she noticed that he was staring at her, mouth agape.

"Was I that bad?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly from her fear to hear the answer. Elwood tried to compose himself.

"You were just… Amazing!" he yelled, "I never saw a new fairy as talented as you! New fast-flyers usually fail at making whirl-winds the first time they try; but your tornado is flawless… How did you fly that fast? You even managed not to slow down, which is, believe me; a very hard thing to do"

Vidia was relieved by his words, and not only a bit.

"I just tried to make the best whirl-wind I could, that's all" she said

"I'm sure you will be a huge help to us, Vidia" said Elwood. Vidia blushed, which made Elwood laugh.

"You shouldn't be intimidated" said tenderly Elwood

"I'm not intimidated… I'm just touched" replied Vidia, trying to smile despite her red cheeks. They spent the rest of the morning practicing; it's only at noon that the two fast-flyers returned to the Autumn Forest.

"Guys! Vidia was just amazing!" Elwood cried out to the fairies who had gathered for lunch. Zephyr looked at him questioningly, obviously expecting more details.

"You should have seen her while she was practicing; she never had trouble controlling the wind; it just looked like she was already a master! It's simply unbelievable that a newcomer can learn that fast!" he said, quite exhausted from talking without taking a break.

"I was sure that Vidia would do great" said Zephyr, smiling at the new fairy, "That will be all for your training today" she went on. Vidia looked disappointed.

"Is it all? But I didn't do anything!" she protested

"You learnt to control the air currents, and that's a really important thing" said Zephyr, "Besides, I don't want you to be exhausted; it's only your first day of training after all…"

"You should now take some time to be familiar with each and every part of the Hollow; you can explore the corners of the Pixie Dust Tree, for example; or you can meet some new fairies…" said Elwood. He had just finished his sentence that a clear sound of horn was heard.

"Vidia, Queen Clarion awaits" said Viola, one of the summoning-talent fairies.

"But… I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" asked shyly Vidia, as she knew that Viola was around only when Queen Clarion urgently needed to speak to a fairy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Here is the 4th chapter, please enjoy :) Also, please review once you've read the story, otherwise I can't know if I'm doing good or wrong by updating. Thank you all for reading and supporting my story Special thanks to my faithful reader milarionized **

"_Vidia, Queen Clarion awaits" said Viola, one of the summoning-talent fairies._

"_But… I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" asked shyly Vidia, as she knew that Viola was around only when Queen Clarion urgently needed _to_ speak to a fairy._

"I'm sorry but Her Majesty only asked me to summon you", answered Viola, "She didn't tell the reason"

"But don't worry, Vidia", Zephyr quickly added, "Perhaps Queen Clarion just wants to know if you're getting used to your new life"

Her hands shaking nervously, Vidia followed Viola. Once they got near the Pixie Dust Tree, Viola headed for an entrance ornamented with flowers on the left corner of the tree.

"Please wait outside until Queen Clarion will tell you to come in" Viola said as she went in.

A few seconds after, the Queen's soft and angelic voice could be heard.

"You can come in, little one" she said

Vidia felt even more nervous as she stepped in the Council Chamber, which was the place where the Queen held the meetings with the Ministers. She bowed to Queen Clarion as she stood in front of her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart" the Queen said tenderly, "You are not in trouble; I just wanted to know how was your first day and your first training"

Hearing the Queen's words, Vidia regained her smile.

"Everybody is very kind with me; they want to make sure that I integrate in Pixie Hollow as easily as possible" Vidia said

"I'm glad to hear that", smiled the Queen, "Zephyr came to see me yesterday; she told me that she never saw someone flying as fast as you. It looks like you've got hold of your powers very quickly"

"The fast-flyers keep telling me that", Vidia chimed in, "Elwood was really surprised today when I made a flawless whirl-wind during my first training"

"It's normal they compliment you", said Queen Clarion, "They never met any other strong talent besides me"

"But I want to be treated like anyone else" protested Vidia

"Don't worry, my dear", Queen Clarion comforted her, "You're still new here; after a few weeks, I'm sure that you'll be treated like any other fairy. They just may expect you to do your duties more easily and more quickly"

"Another thing", the Queen added, "Since you are the most talented fairy of your guild, you shall be their leader"

"Me? Leader? But I don't know anything about fast-flying!" cried Vidia

"You don't know_ yet_, but you're learning pretty fast" she answered, "I'll give you a book that will improve your fast-flying skills"

Queen Clarion walked to her library and chose a purple-covered book. She handed it to Vidia.

"Thank you", mumbled Vidia, "Being the "leader" of the fast-flying fairies, what will be my responsibilities?"

"Well, there will be upcoming events; and you will train your guild to be ready for those events", the Queen answered, "For example, before the Pixie Hollow Games; you will make sure that every single fairy of your guild is trained enough to participate to the Four Winged Race. You will also often gather the fast-flyers to learn them new things and help them improve their skills"

"It feels as though as I will be their _teacher_", said Vidia, looking displeased, "I have duties to do; how will I handle all this?"

"I'm confident that you'll handle all these responsibilities without trouble", Queen Clarion smiled, "You just have to believe in yourself. If there are any problems, feel free to come and see me, little one"

"Thank you" said Vidia as she went out of the Council Chamber. Despite the fact that leading a talent guild was a hard job, Vidia was secretly pleased that Queen Clarion had chosen her to lead her own guild. It was yet another sign that she was a very special arrival. Remembering Zephyr's and Elwood's words, she decided to take some time to explore the Hollow. The fast-flyer began flying, without even knowing where she was going. She soon reached a place she never saw, situated near the Pixie Dust Tree. The place looked cozy and welcoming; with all the decorated houses, the trees and flowers. The members of this talent were all wearing green clothes, and they seemed really busy. Vidia noticed that they were working in separated workshops, using tools she didn't know the name and crafting objects. They were crafting accessories and objects with such rapidity that Vidia's jaw dropped.

"Do you need something, my dear?" called a voice behind her. Vidia saw a fairy with brown hair tied into a bun and brown eyes standing in front of her. Seeing that Vidia didn't react, the fairy introduced herself.

"I'm Fairy Mary, the overseer of the tinker fairies" she said

"I'm Vidia, the new fast-flyer; nice to meet you" said shyly Vidia

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" smiled Fairy Mary

"I'm not really familiar with Pixie Hollow yet; and I don't know where I am or where I'm going. Would you happen to have a map?" asked Vidia

"You're in the Tinker's Nook", she answered, "All the tinkers are working here; and yes, I do have a map"

Fairy Mary handed out the map to Vidia.

"So, from this point; if your turn to the left…" Fairy Mary began but was interrupted when a tinker fairy named Lucinda started screaming.

"Look out for the Sprinting Thistles!" Lucinda screamed

Indeed, Vidia saw a group of those troublesome weeds sprinting towards the workshop; she watched in horror as they came closer and closer to her…

"Fly Vidia, fly!" yelled several fairies

But Vidia was too terrified to move.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait; the 5th chapter is up, please enjoy and review :) **

_Vidia saw a group of those troublesome weeds sprinting towards the workshop; she watched in horror as they came closer and closer to her…_

"_Fly Vidia, fly!" yelled several fairies, but Vidia was too terrified to move._

It felt as though as her whole body was glued to the ground, unable to make a single gesture. No matter how much she wanted to cry for help, her throat seemed to have closed up, and not a sound was coming out. Her hands shaking from fear; perhaps the fear of death; a cold sweat dripping for her forehead, Vidia finally managed to gather her strength. She flapped her wings as fast as she could to avoid being trampled on; while the fairies witnessing the event stared at her with amazement and awe. Vidia was flying so fast that she felt a strong pain in her wings, due to her lack of training. Despite the speed of her flight, she couldn't feel any freedom; her only thought in her mind was to try escaping from those crazy weeds.

"That's right, Vidia! Flap even faster!" some fairies yelled; but Vidia's wings weren't used to fly as fast as she was now; it soon became very tricky to flap them properly.

Vidia suddenly fell on the ground, while the Sprinting Thistles were still very close to her. Acting very quickly, she braced her head with her hands and brought her knees to her chest, knowing it was the only way to protect herself. She felt the sharp and spiny leaves of the thistles scratching her arms and clothes; one thistle even stepped violently on her right foot, causing the poor girl to shriek in pain. Breathing heavily, her head spinning from the high rate of adrenaline; Vidia waited for the weeds to be gone. Approximately two minutes later, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Queen Clarion kneeled beside her; a concerned look on her face.

"It'll be alright now, my dear", the Queen said in a soothing voice as she put her arm around Vidia's shoulders, "They're gone."

Vidia tried desperately to sit up, despite her bloody wounds and painful foot. Holding back tears, she smiled weakly; but the smile quickly faded. Two fairies from the crowd rushed to help the young fairy.

"Wait, Rosetta! We have to lay her down! She'll faint; and if she loses too much blood…" yelled dramatically one of the fairies.

"Enough, Iridessa!", scolded the other, "Don't scare poor Vidia even more!"

The fairy named Rosetta stood next to Queen Clarion.

"Should I get a nursing-talent fairy?" she asked. Queen Clarion shook her head.

"It isn't good for Vidia to stay her as long as a noisy crowd is here", she answered, "Can you and Iridessa rather take her to the infirmary? It'll be a huge help"

"Of course, Queen Clarion", answered Iridessa; who had calmed down a bit.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" asked the Queen to Vidia.

"No, you must have duties to do" Vidia answered; her voice almost a whisper. Queen Clarion returned to the Pixie Dust Tree, leaving injured Vidia with the two girls.

"Don't worry, sugarcane", said Rosetta, "The nurse is gonna take good care of you"

They carried Vidia to the infirmary as planned and waited in the waiting room as the nurse took care of the fast-flyer.

"I'll have to clean your wounds, it may hurt a bit" the nurse warned Vidia.

She shut her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts to forget the pain.

"It's done, now I just have to put plasters on them" said the nurse.

The wounds on Vidia's arms didn't hurt anymore; but the unbearable pain in her right foot grew stronger. As well as that, Vidia had stressed so much during the thistles' event that she had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" asked the nurse, worried to see Vidia as pale as a corpse.

"My right foot hurts and I want to throw up" Vidia said as her voice cracked. Tears soon began to roll down her cheeks.

"Now, now", the nurse patted gently her back, "No need to worry"

She rubbed Vidia's foot with a special ointment and put some ice on it.

"The ointment will relieve the pain", she said, "Nothing's broken, your foot should be back to normal in two days." Hearing these words, Vidia dried her tears.

"If anything goes wrong come and see me" she added. Vidia thanked her and went out of the room. Once she was in the waiting room, Rosetta and Iridessa were happy to see that she was in a better state than earlier.

"How are you, sugarplum?" asked Rosetta

"Way better", smiled Vidia

"We can help you go back home if you want", said Iridessa

"I'll be fine… Thank you girls for helping me", answered Vidia

"When a new fairy gets trampled on by a bunch of Sprinting Thistles, it's our duty to help" laughed Rosetta. The two friends then left Vidia alone as she requested.

Flying back home, something made Vidia feel happier than ever. "So… I just arrived yesterday and the whole Hollow knows who I am. Makes me feel like I'm _very_ important to them" she thought gladly, "Maybe I'm even _more_ important than any other fairy because I'm a true rare talent" she went on, her thoughts feeding her ego. Thanks to _her_, the fast-flyers' life could change forever: they would have the ultimate pride to have someone like Vidia in their talent guild.

Vidia took off her ripped clothes and got dressed for bed; she drifted to sleep as she happily thought about her superiority.

**Thank you for reading and supporting my story :)**


End file.
